sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Xian Chun
Name: Chun, Xian Gender: Female Age: 15 Grade: 9th grade Extra Curricular Activity: Cheerleading, Spirit Boosters, Fall and Spring Dance Committies School: "Barry Coleson High". Appearance: Xian is a chinese girl, born in the US, who stands 5', weighs 95lbs. Her 32B-20-32 frame is lithe, with the beginnings of womanly curves. Her skin is light olive in complexion, and her almond shaped eyes are jet black. Her hair is silky black, and cut to just below her shoulders. Biography: Xian is a cheerful, and ultra positive girl. Her parents moved from China before she was born, with the hopes of making a better life for their family. Her family owns the local reastuarant in town, they arent rich, but well off. Xian, however, does not hold aspirations of taking over the business. She is a good cheerleader, and sees herself as eventually going into some sort of public relations career. She is an average student, not from lack of brains, more from lack of effort. Other: She is flexible and agile from years of tumbling and cheerleading. Her legs are powerful, and her endurance is above average. Her upper body strength, however, is typical for a girl her size. She is also very trusting, trying with all of her might to see only the good and positive. Number: girl#4 As written by yumi22. No edits have been made to the author's original work. ---- Designated Weapon: Metal Corkscrew Conclusions: It'll be fun to see her go insane, for sure. I doubt that she'll get many kills with her weapon, but if she does, it'd be a fun sight to see. But, her positive attitude might be something that is needed for some students on the island, so she might be able to gain allies quickly. Game Evaluations Kills: Cole Hudson, Vince Noir Killed by: Angelina Kaige Collected Weapons: Metal Corkscrew (designated weapon) Allies: Sydney Morvran, Tayli Vreeland, Gabrielle Minase, Cole Hudson, Ash Holmes, Angharad Davies, Vince Noir Enemies: Niniko Kishinawa, Gabrielle Minase, Cassandra Roivas, Andrew Klock, Cillian Crowe, Angharad Davies, Vince Noir, Angelina Kaige Mid-game evaluation: Xian woke up in the Bamboo Coppice, where she discovered what her weapon was. When she went to the direction of the school house, she was followed by Sydney Morvran, who pinned her down to tell her that they should be friends. Tayli Vreeland stumbled upon this scene and aimed her gun at them in hope of protecting Xian from him. Syd reacted by dragging Xian with him, while throwing a flash grenade at Tayli, blinding her. Xian persuaded Syd to help the blinded Tayli and she joined them. Together, they went to school, but they were ambushed by Niniko Kishinawa, who tried to kill them. After Syd tried to stop him by waving the gun, he retrieved from Tayli, he threw another flashbang at him and the trio ran away to the school. After they arrived at the school, Syd and Xian helped the blinded Tayli. When Syd implicated his backstory as the winner of V0, Xian asked him questions, but soon Anya Vendvmagli arrived in front of the school, asking to get in. While Sydney tried to keep her outside, Tayli and Xian persuaded him to let her in, which they did. The four of them discussed plan, until Gabrielle Minase walked into the school, threatening them with a gun. When the situation escalated with Syd and Tayli threatening Minase with their weapons, Xian tried to calm everybody down by telling them that. But she was hit by an in-tact Flashbang thrown by Syd instead. When she fell from the shocking hit she thought to be a gunshot, she was caught by Minase. After screaming to stop the escalating of the situation, she ran out of the classroom. Sydney followed her. Upon discovering that Syd threw the flashbang at her, she told him and Minase to stay away from her, while wielding her corkscrew. After she saw that Syd was shot by Tayli, she ran out of the building. Scared and feeling guilty for being responsible for the death of Sydney, she arrived at the Gazebo where Cole Hudson saw her curled up. They had an awkward conversation until Cassandra Roivas interrupted them by accidently shooting a bullet into a nearby tree. They were thinking that she would be a killer, until she apologised for that and ran away. After that, they continued their conversation, talking about their school lives. This lead to Cole and Xian smoking pot together for their first time. The couple was interrupted by Andrew Klock, who wielded a machete and attacked them. Cole fought against him with his hammer and the result of the fight was that Andrew stabbed Cole with Xian's corkscrew. Eventually, Cole fled with Xian. End-game evaluation: Memorable Quote(s): Other/Trivia *Xian was originally controlled by yumi22, but when she disappeared, Kaishi took control. Threads The various threads that contained Xian. In order from first to finish. *starting point for girl#4 *the 3some on the move *run xian, run!! *Bruised and bleeding... *girl #4 on the move *arriving at the hospital (non-canonical thread) *Boys 20-GAMESTART *The Morning After The Night Before (Kaishi gets control of Xian from this point onward) *Like Lambs to the Slaughter *The End of an Act Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Xian Chun. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Interestingly developed. The change from "avenging cheerleader" to "psycho bitch" felt abrupt and caught me by surprise, but it was a nice bit of Character Development. '-Slayer' Bloody psycho... x___X I didn't know much about Xian pre-Kai, but seriously, woah! - '-Swoosh' Category:V1 Students